


baby it's cold outside

by Katarin



Category: Bandom, Bandom: Empires
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome roommate shenanigans when Ryan, Tom and Sean all lived together in the shitty apartment with one heater</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

Ryan gets home from work and doesn't bother taking his gloves, hat or scarf off. He does take off his coat, but only because it's wet from snow and he pulls on two hoodies to replace it. He leaves his shoes and socks by the door and heads for Sean's room.

Tom's already in there and Ryan assumes he's leeching off the heater like Ryan plans to but as soon as he's in the room he can see he's wrong. Tom and Sean are making out, Tom on top of Sean and the occasional flash of tongue between them. There's also moaning and some hip movement and at first all Ryan can think about is how warm they look, followed by how much he's not leaving the only heated room just because Sean and Tom are about to have sex.

And Ryan can recognize what a sad state of affairs it is when he's thinking more about getting warm than about watching Tom and Sean fucking. It doesn't stop him from shoving in next to them, pulling the blanket out and pressing ice-cold feet against Sean's calves.

"What the _fuck_?" Tom says, trying to shove Ryan out of the bed.

"Ryan, this is seriously not the time," and Sean's obviously trying to pull up his or Tom's pants and that just makes Tom shove Ryan harder.

"It's _cold_," Ryan answers back, holding onto the wall to keep Tom from kicking him out of bed. "It's freezing and I'm cold and you have the only heater, Sean. I don't care if you and Tom fuck, I really don't. It's just freezing out there." He tries to look as pathetic as possible, which really isn't hard considering he's deadly serious about not wanting to get sent out of the only heated room.

He was right to appeal to Sean because Sean rolls his eyes and finishes fumbling with Tom's pants and reaches out for Ryan, so Ryan can get in on their body heat too. It's awesome because Sean and Tom are still generating a ton of body heat, both of them still flushed, their temples dark with sweat. Ryan tucks himself against Sean's side, wondering how much longer they'll be comfortable with Tom on top of Sean like that.

Sean smells really good, clean sweat and soap and shampoo, like he took a shower when he got home and the sheets smell enough like sex that Ryan's sure they were on at least round two. He's not about to feel guilty if they've both gotten off, no fucking way.

"Fuckers," Ryan huffs out against Sean's neck, snuggling in against Sean's side more.

"What kind of thanks is that, Captain Cockblock?" Tom answers, turning his head to talk to Ryan and flailing out in what might be a sad attempt to pinch Ryan or might just be Tom being Tom.

"I was seriously feeling guilty here. I was actually going to apologize for ruining your shot at Sean's mouth but this bed fucking _reeks_." Ryan pinches Tom, half to show him how it's done and half because he really, really deserves it. "You two have been fucking all day, haven't you? And you were actually trying to kick me out. You're the worst friends ever."

"This is _my_ room and _my_ bed, thank you," Sean pipes up indignantly. Only this also means Ryan turns to look at him and his mouth is even more swollen and slutty looking than usual and Tom is clearly the biggest asshole in the world.

"You're the biggest asshole in the world, Tom. I can't believe Sean blew you and you were still going to throw me out on my ass into the cold. A fucking _blowjob_ from Sean and you're going to bitch about me cockblocking you?"

He tries to punch Tom but Tom catches his wrist and that just leads to the two of them tussling awkwardly on and around Sean and Sean trying not to get elbowed in the face.

Ryan's the one who ends up with the elbow in his face and also with Tom on top of him, trying to pin his hands to the bed. He's squirming on top of Ryan to do it, because Ryan may be small, but he's resourceful and squirming around is just part of what it takes to pin him. By the time Tom's got his hands pinned to bed, chest heaving and panting hard into Ryan's ear. Ryan tries to struggle for a second against Tom's grip but that brings attention to the fact that Ryan's really, really hard.

Ryan can't help that rolling around with his hot roommate in a bed that reeks of sex makes him hard. He seriously has his wrists pinned to the bed and Tom's clothes are still rumpled and askew from all the sex he and Sean were having before Ryan got home.

"Ryan-" and Ryan doesn't have to look up to see Tom rolling his eyes, it's implied in the annoyed way he says Ryan's name.

"What?" Ryan answers back, rolling his hips up against Tom because Tom's hip is pressed against his hard-on _just right_ and if Ryan can just-

"Are you trying to rub off on me?" Tom sounds way more amused than shocked and no where near pissed so Ryan doesn't take it as any kind of complaint.

"Maybe," he answers, rocking up and letting his eyes close at the slow coil of pleasure slowly building in his stomach. He jerks them open when he feels lips against his and to his great surprise it's Sean kissing him, not Tom.

"I have half a mind to leave you hanging, Luciani," Sean whispers against his mouth, lips brushing Ryan's with every word. "I mean payback's a bitch." Ryan just whines against Sean's mouth, trying to reach out, maybe hold Sean against him, but Tom still has his wrists pinned to the bed.

"I could make it up to you?" Ryan asks, arching up again and he really needs to ditch his jeans sometime soon or he's going to be chaffed to hell. Tom and Sean glance at each other, having some kind of conversation with their minds that makes Ryan jealous but also makes him think he's about to get some.

He's right, of course and Tom rolls his eyes and reaches for Ryan's fly, pulling his jeans down around his thighs. Sean tilts his face to the side, facing Sean so that Ryan can only see Tom licking his palm out of the corner of his eye, can only anticipate Tom's hand wrapping around his cock. Wet and warm and Sean shoves his tongue in Ryan's mouth so all he can do is moan and thrust up, into Tom's hand.

Sean touches his face, fingers tracing soft patterns against Ryan's cheek before Sean pulls back to run his tongue across Ryan's lower lip. "You know, Tom was going to suck me off when you came in." Sean bites Ryan's lower lip then, teeth sinking down until Ryan winces. "I think you should do it for him." Ryan nods, straining forward to kiss Sean but Sean's pulling back and sitting up.

Sean kneels on the bed, opening his jeans and pulling his cock out. Ryan leans forward as much as he can, straining against Tom's hands against his wrists until his lips are brushing against the head of Sean's cock. "Sean, please," he manages, moaning at the end when Tom twists his wrist and presses his thumb to the underside of Ryan's cock. Sean must like what he hears because he thrusts his hips forward, cock sliding between Ryan's lips. Ryan just moans, sucking around Sean, eyes cast up and watching Sean through slitted eyes.

Sean tangles his fingers in Ryan's hair, holding him in place so he can fuck Ryan's mouth. Tom tightens his hold on Ryan's wrists, pressing them down against the bed and that only makes Ryan struggle more, groaning around Sean's cock and thrusting up into Tom's hand. If Ryan could speak, he'd probably be begging Tom to fuck him, as if it he closes his eyes and thrusts his hips forward, fucking Tom's fist and groaning.

"Ryan, fucking hell," Sean's saying, tightening his grip on Ryan's hair and flexing his hips forward, sliding more of his cock into Ryan's mouth and all Ryan can do is keep sucking. He opens his eyes to watch Sean, head thrown back and throat exposed, hips thrusting in a steady rhythm and that mouth of his, bitten red and opening around sweet little moans. "Ryan, I'm going to," Sean says and Tom leans forward, whispers something in Sean's ear that makes Sean shiver.

He pulls out but doesn't let go of Ryan's hair, reaching down with his free hand to jerk himself off. He comes like that, twisting his wrist and moaning brokenly, coming on Ryan's face. It lands mostly on his mouth, chin and cheek and as soon as he knows Sean's done he licks his lips, letting Sean and Tom see it.

"Oh fuck," and Tom's outburst is followed by his fist tightening around Ryan's cock, wrist twisting at the end of each stroke. "Ryan, that was so fucking hot." And Ryan knows it was, but it's nice that Tom thinks so too. Sean lets go of Ryan's hair and he tilts his head up for a kiss, hoping to maybe get to make out with Sean now that he's let him come on his face but Sean's shifting away, towards the other end of the bed.

For a second, Ryan thinks he's going to kiss Tom or jerk him off and he's unreasonably jealous but when he looks up, Sean's leaning down and taking the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth. His mouth meets Tom's fist around the base of Ryan's cock and Ryan would like to enjoy this, like to get the full experience of Sean blowing him. But Sean Van Vleet's fucking _mouth_ is around his _cock_ and that's it for him.

He comes without warning, arching up into Tom's hand and Sean's mouth and Sean swallows what he can, pulling off to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand but Tom leans in to kiss him before he can. They trade lazy, open mouthed kisses until Ryan pokes Tom with his foot.

"Hey, what about me?" he asks and Sean punches him in the thigh.

"Fuck you and thanks for the warning, asshole," Sean answers but he pulls away from Tom and lays back down next to Ryan. Tom lets go of Ryan's wrists and Ryan rubs them, turning on his side to cuddle up next to Sean.

"You didn't warn me about your mouth coming for my dick. And don't lie, you loved it," Ryan presses his face against Sean's neck and he can feel Tom trying to squeeze into the six inches or so of space behind him. "I'm much warmer now, I just want you to know."

"Well so long as _Ryan's_ warm," Tom snipes, voice kind of bitchy but he wraps his arm around Ryan's chest so he can't mean it too much.

"It's good you recognize that, Tommy," Ryan answers, covering Tom's hand with his own.

"If you two start fighting again I'm never blowing either of you ever again," Sean pipes up, eyes closed but clearly not asleep. "I mean it, perma-banned for the rest of your lives."

Tom and Ryan shut the fuck up after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ryan J's birthday for the prompt _Threesome roommate shenanigans when he, Tom and Sean all lived together in the shitty apartment with one heater? :D?_ from [](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**riorhapsody**](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/)


End file.
